User talk:Melonscent
Please read our Manual of Style and other policies for guidelines on contributing. *Internal pages: ** Things to cleanup ** Things to edit ** League of Legends Wiki's forum ** Forum:General Discussion ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a League of Legends Wikian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! -- NeonSpotlight (Talk) 17:18, August 8, 2012 |} Personal files Hi, you recently uploaded a Lux Square image, I will consider it a personal file and rename it accordingly. If this is not a file you uploaded for personal use, tell me so and it will be deleted as we already have Lux's square in our files. In the future, please follow the naming guidelines provided int he Upload Text shown in the page. --Sydeyc (talk) 01:26, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh yes, thank you for mentioning about that square for lux. Yea I uploaded for personal use, was trying to make my own list with the old squares, however I couldnt figure out how citing works. Mind teaching me if you get time? Thank you! : ♠Melonscent♠ (Talk) 01:14, September 14, 2012 (UTC) ::I ended up placing your lux square into the Old images category (renamed it LuxSquare Old.png), as we don't have the soon-to-be-old square in there. Just let me know what you needed help with and I'll do my best to help you out. --Sydeyc (talk) 01:18, September 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::That's perfectly fine with me. I hope it won't cause troubles for you lol, cuz I may upload more with *square_Old type of file for personal use. My new template is called MCi, custom version of ci. :::: ♠Melonscent♠ (Talk) 04:04, September 14, 2012 (UTC) RE: Old images The names are fine. Way I see it, while the naming policies still need to be followed, since the older images aren't part of any templates (at the moment), the capitalization of old or Old doesn't really make a difference. It IS important for live images, like the skins, loading screens, champions squares, icons, etc. since those are used by a lot of templates which need specific capitalization. Since the old champion squares you uploaded are part of the old images category, for general use, you don't need to set them in the personal files. --Sydeyc (talk) 04:54, September 14, 2012 (UTC) : Wow, I'm so relieved. Cuz I don't have much power here to do changes to certain pages :(, when the category tag was wrong, I can't change it back :S. But thanks a lot for the info, and I hope we can generalize it to one format eventually, to recud dupes (your ez and my ez are the same image with different O/o). So far for the capital letter ones, they are a part of my template:MCi and template:Mychamplist now :P. Apply them into your page if you like them, lol. : ♠Melonscent♠ (Talk) 14:43, September 14, 2012 (UTC)